Eternity with a Stranger
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: The Volturi attack the Cullens and their allies, but not in a way they expect. Bonds and marriages are destroyed, only a few surviving the punishment. Torn from the man she loves and nearly from the daughter she bored, Bella tries to find a way to make her 'marriage' to Eleazar work. Will she succeed? Will everyone get a happily ever after? Rated M because I'm paranoid
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight world...I just mess with their lives and pair them off with whomever I wish**

**So don't sue me**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: A new story! This was a pairing that I only started thinking about after seeing who was cast as Eleazar. For you Dexter fans, he should be easy to recognize. I think he's good looking so I was able to come up with a story. I hope you like it!**

**You'll notice that I gave Eleazar the last name of the guy that plays him in the movie. Sadly I couldn't think of a better last name...**

**Here we go...**

**Chapter 1: A Happy Family Torn Apart**

We stood together, Edward and I, as Aro talked with Alice's witnesses. I stood closer to Jake and Renesmee, preparing to run with them if Alice's witnesses were unsuccessful in persuading Aro and the rest of the Volturi. Was I actually considering leaving Edward behind for the sake of my child? Yes, I was.

Lately, Edward and I had been distant, hiding it in front of Nessie and the others to stay united against the Volturi. He spent most of his time with Tanya, or Carlisle. Though, there was no hiding anything from Alice. Upon rechecking the pack I had made up for Nessie I discovered, hidden within Renesmee's passport, a third passport under the name Mrs. Isabella Camargo. Alice saw something else happen, something that would end my eternity with Edward and bind me to another. Who, I didn't know and frankly didn't care as long as I didn't lose Renesmee.

Edward was tense and he barely looked at Renesmee or myself. If Alice had seen everything, then she knew the truth. Edward was not the loving father he played at. Quite a few times, since her birth I had caught him standing over her crib, and later over her bed, with a cold cruel look on his face. He had never cared for Renesmee, having thought her a demon since the moment I discovered I was pregnant. He had tried to convince Carlisle to kill Renesmee within me, but he couldn't fight Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Once I had gotten Rosalie on my side, Emmett followed her lead.

I had hoped that after he heard Renesmee's thoughts he would grow to love her as I had, but he did not. He acted well in front of the family, but he did not deceive the two people he needed to believe him the most: Jasper and Alice.

My thoughts on the past were interrupted as Alice, Jasper and their witnesses were strangely allowed to return to our side. I also noticed a strange woman at Aro's side, talking to him. Alice came up, took Nessie off of Jacob's back, placed her in my arms and said, " Hold onto her tight, things are about to change." She flitted throughout our allies, whispering in their ears. I saw each couple she spoke to hold each other close, few others did not. She rejoined Jasper and he held onto her as if his life depended upon it.

Aro turned, along with the woman and said, "True, the child is no danger to us, but you are. This coven cannot be allowed to remain intact. Nor their allies." Turning to the woman he said, "Chelsea, if you please." Her name made cold chills go up my spine. Jasper had educated us all on the various gifts of the Volturi and Chelsea was one of the worst. She had the ability to destroy or change bonds between vampires. Rumor had it that she was the only reason Marcus was still with the Volturi after his mate's murder.

Chelsea lowered her hood and focused her solid green eyes at each of us. She focused on Edward and I first and when she did, a searing pain went through my heart. I fell, but still held Renesmee to me as close as I could. Jake fell next, his howls painful as Chelsea destroyed the imprint. His eyes went cold as he looked at us. He stood, walked over to the rest of the Pack at the tree line and they left. The friendship made by Jacob's imprint on Renesmee was broken, never to be remade.

Edward fell next, but he didn't seem to be in pain. He was wincing, but not like the rest of us who were being ripped apart from our mates. It seemed as if Chelsea's gift was setting him free. As I watched, other couples fell, as did a few without mates. A shadow fell from the trees, his outraged voice familiar as he rose. Alistair had not left us after all.

Chelsea finished her task, blinked her eyes back to red, raised her hood and disappeared into the mass of Volturi. Aro faced us and said, "This punishment is not for eternity. Show us that you mean no harm and we'll allow you to become a 'family' once more. Goodbye." Aro, Marcus and Caius turned along with the guard and quickly left the field. The only ones that remained were Jane, Felix and Demetri. Demetri said, "By order of the Kings, you have one night to pack, say your goodbyes and separate. Stay apart for 10 years and perhaps the Kings will change their minds."

Carlisle asked, "My family and I have to make arrangements for our separation and new documents have to be made. As long as we do not reside together, may we stay close to each other until these arrangements are made and finalized?" Demetri looked at the other two and at their nods he said, "Make your arrangements, but do not stay in the same place together after tonight. We will be checking on you come morning to make sure you have complied with the demands."

Carlisle nodded and the Volturi watch dogs left, presumably somewhere where they could easily come back to check on us. As soon as they were out of sight, Carlisle grabbed Esme and held her close as she dry sobbed. Renesmee cried in my arms, no doubt in pain at Jacob's abandonment. I turned to speak to Edward, but he was gone. I searched for my husband and found him, wrapped around..._Tanya. _He was looking at her in a way that he had never looked at me. I was hurt, but not as much as I should have been. I sighed, slipped off my wedding and engagement rings and walked over to them.

Edward saw me and I saw a smirk quickly appear and then disappear before he said, "Bella, I..." "Save it Edward. You've always had a thing for her. Just take these and go." I dropped the rings into his hand and started to turn. He didn't stop me, nor did he ask about how Renesmee was feeling. She looked up at me and asked, "Doesn't Daddy want me?" Turning to look at Edward, who gazed with cold, unfeeling eyes at both of us, I said, "No sweetie, he doesn't want either of us." I walked over to Esme and Carlisle, who had witnessed it all.

Esme took Renesmee and held her close, while Carlisle did the same to me. He said, "I'm so sorry Bella. I had no idea." I shrugged and said, "We haven't been close since I was pregnant. Not that I expected this. What did she do?" He sighed and said, "She tore apart some of the mating bonds amongst us. Some of them broke, others did not. Even she can't undo the strongest ones." I nodded and said, "Did she remake them with other people? Like swapped certain ones?" He nodded and said, " I felt something, but not from Esme and I being torn. Your mate for the time being is here Bella, we'll help you find him."

Remembering the passport I asked, "Do you know any vampire with the last name Camargo?" Carlisle froze and asked, "What?" I reached into the pack and pulled out the passport with my new name on it. He took it and after glancing at it, turned and said, "Eleazar, come here my friend." Eleazar Denali, Carlisle's oldest friend, came forward and grabbed the passport. Handing it back to me, he said, "Well that solves the mystery of who Chelsea paired me with."

Looking at Renesmee, snug in the arms of the only grandmother she'd ever know, I said, "I don't care. As long as Renesmee stays safe and happy, I don't care what happens to me." Eleazar's eyes were kind as he said, "Of course Bella. I wouldn't dream of separating you and your child. She comes with you as well as her..." "Jake is no longer in the picture. Chelsea's gift destroyed their imprint as well as any friendship we had with them. Carlisle, I'd get moving before the wolves act against us."

He nodded and said, "All of you follow us back to the house. We need to get packed and to the hotels. Jasper, call Jenks and get him started on what we need to move. Bella, what are you going to tell your father?" I groaned and said, "No idea, especially since I went with the whole 'need to know' route with how he knows about us." Eleazar asked, "What do you mean?" Rolling my eyes I said, "Jacob told Charlie about the Pack, which inadvertently led to him finding out about vampires in a way. He knows that I'm going to be around longer than he will and that's all he wants to know. What should I tell him?"

Eleazar said, "Perhaps tell him that you and Edward just couldn't be together any longer. Something happened that is too painful for you to talk about and your marriage is being dealt with by the family lawyer." I nodded, knowing it was the only thing I could do that would keep Charlie safe. Alistair came up to us and upon seeing Renesmee in Esme's arms, he began to growl. My eyes went wide and I said, "You're joking, right?" Everyone turned at my voice and saw Alistair bow his head slightly and say, "Apparently so."

Closing my eyes and taking some unneeded breaths, I said, "We'll talk about this later. Let's get packed and moved out." I took Renesmee from Esme and ran to our cottage. Edward and Tanya were nowhere in sight as I sent Renesmee to her room to start packing. I didn't want to take much, merely what we needed. I grabbed my books, things I had brought from Charlie's, and clothing that I liked. Alice would probably not be happy, but I didn't need designer clothing and neither did Renesmee.

After packing up what I wanted, which surprisingly only took 4 suitcases, I went to check on Renesmee. She had packed her favorite toys, books and quite a bit of clothing in suitcases and backpacks. I noticed that the bracelet Jacob had given her for Christmas was laying on the bed, along with the dreamcatcher he had given me. She had placed only a few pictures of the family in her bag and none of them had Edward or Jacob in them. Their betrayals had cut deeper than they would even imagine.

Emmett and Jasper showed up not too longer after we finished packing and helped us carry our stuff to the main house. Their cars were already loaded, ready to head out. Emmett and Jasper loaded our stuff into the trunk of a large black SUV. Eleazar was talking to Carlisle, but I could sense him keeping an eye on Renesmee and myself. I walked up and asked, "So what's the plan?" Carlisle turned and said, "We'll all stay in various hotels in Port Angeles and Seattle. Once Jenks is able to get our financial documents and other papers ready, I'll mail them to your hotel rooms. After that, we won't see each other for ten years. Aro has allowed for phone contact due to you being a newborn Bella and because of Renesmee's young age. I think we can thank the wives for that."

I nodded and said, "To be honest, I just want to shower and lay down, despite the fact that I can't sleep." Eleazar chuckled and said, "Carlisle made the reservations. As soon as you've said goodbye we can head out." I nodded and started walked around, saying goodbye. I would call Charlie once we got to the hotel. Since my promise of staying had been broken thanks to Aro, I had no qualms about telling him the truth. I just hoped that the Pack would keep him safe until we could return.

After saying my goodbyes, I buckled Renesmee in the back seat, Alistair climbing in right beside her, and then got into the front with Eleazar. A trail of cars pulled out from the Cullen driveway and we headed out of town. Luckily the windows were tinted enough so no one could see who we were. I didn't want some town gossip telling Charlie things before I could. Renesmee was quiet in the back seat, gazing out the window at what we were leaving behind.

Eleazar said, "Bella, when we get to the hotel, would you like to talk?" I shrugged and said, "Yes and no. Yes because we need to before we head to Alaska or wherever we head next. I'm telling Charlie the truth by the way, he needs to know and since Aro made me break my promise of not leaving, I'm telling him. I don't want to talk to be honest because this seems like a bad dream." He smiled a little, grabbed my hand slowly and said, "As it does to me." He looked back at Renesmee and said, "It can wait until the little one is asleep. She needs you more than I at the moment." I nodded and the car fell silent as we drove to our hotel.

About an hour later, after seeing the rest of our family and allies goes their separate ways on the road, Eleazar pulled up to one of the largest hotels in Seattle. Grabbing the smaller bags of luggage and some of Renesmee's toys and books, Eleazar, Alistair, Renesmee and I walked inside. Eleazar walked to the desk and checked us in while I stood with Renesmee and Alistair. I turned to him and said, "All I care about is her. You treat her right and don't force her into anything she isn't ready for and you and I will get along great. Understand Alistair?" He nodded and we dropped the subject for the time being.

Eleazar came back and said, "Carlisle got us the penthouse suite. Plenty of room." We nodded and followed him to the elevator.

My eternity with Edward was over, seemingly for good. My eternity with Eleazar, a man I barely knew, was about to begin...

**AN: So what do y'all think? Like it? Hate it? Think it's weird?**

**More things are to come. Bella and Renesmee need to talk and then she will talk with Eleazar. He won't push, but certain things are expected. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So here is this week's chosen story update. I am so happy to see that y'all like where I am taking these stories and can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter.**

**So in this chapter, Bella and Eleazar are going to do some major talking about themselves and the past, so that they can hopefully make their 'marriage' work. No, they are not really married, but will keep up the pretence for wherever they go next. **

**Y'all are probably wondering how Bella's bond with Edward was so easily broken, at least on his part. That will be answered in this chapter. I hope y'all enjoy and I can't wait to hear what y'all think Reviews are MUCH appreciated and welcome!**

**So here we go...**

**Chapter 2: Talks and Choices**

The four of us entered the penthouse suite a few minutes later and I was amazed at the size of it. Picking up a 'map' of the room, I saw that the suite had 3 bedrooms and 3 baths. So depending on how the talks I needed to have with Renesmee and Eleazar went, I might be staying in his room or my own. Renesmee didn't seem to care or worry. As soon as the door shut behind us, she was off exploring.

I knew that I'd have to talk to her sometime today about what happened with Jacob and her father, but I couldn't bear to bring her down when she looked so happy. Alistair was watching her as she explored, making sure she didn't hurt herself. I still wasn't sure about him as Renesmee's mate when she was ready for him, but he was starting to grow on me. I had already forgiven him for not joining us against the Volturi. I knew it wasn't out of not wanting to help, but out of fear for his own life.

As I watched Nessie drag Alistair around, my phone beeped alerting me to a text message. It was a long one, telling me that everyone had arrived safe at their own hotels and that Carlisle and Jasper had already gotten Jenks started on the necessary paperwork. She also told me that she had put an extra bag of clothes with our stuff for Alistair. Spotting the unfamiliar green suitcase, I handed it to Alistair and said, "Shower and clean clothes. Now." He chuckled and went into one of the smaller bedrooms to use the bath. Renesmee grabbed her stuff and told me she's going to unpack and take her own bath.

As I watched her go into her room, Eleazar came up behind me and after slowly wrapping his arms around me, asked, "Do you want to talk while she gets ready for bed?" I nodded and we took our bags into the biggest bedroom of the suite and quickly unpacked. After we were done, we sat on the bed and Eleazar said, "I'm so sorry this happened Bella. You must be missing Edward terribly. Not to mention being re-mated to a man you barely know probably doesn't make this situation any better." I snorted and said, "Eleazar, Edward and I haven't been close since we discovered I was pregnant. He never really accepted my decision to go ahead with the pregnancy and seemed to enjoy throwing my attempt to 'abandon' him in my face quite often."

Eleazar is shocked at what I'm saying, but I've held it in for so long that I couldn't stop talking, "I had hoped that when he heard her thoughts for the first time that he would change his mind and love her. It didn't. He acted the part well in front of our family." Eleazar, still in shock, asked, "What about after Renesmee was born? Also, how did the wolves come into all of this?"

He had moved to where he was sitting against the headboard, so I grabbed a pillow and settled next to him, my head in his lap before taking an unnecessary breath and saying, "At first, the wolves didn't know what Renesmee was. The night I ended up going into labor, they were going to destroy us all, including me. Jacob imprinting on Renesmee ended up saving all of us because an imprint is so sacred to the tribe that to attack one or their family is against every one of their laws. As for Edward, what I can remember is that he immediately handed Renesmee off to Rosalie. He didn't even look at her, except to tell me that I had given birth to a daughter. I started to turn after that, so I don't remember anything else."

Eleazar nodded when I spoke of the wolves, having been told all about them and the tribe by Carlisle. He asked, "So when Chelsea used her gift and severed their connection, she also destroyed any friendship that was between you and them?" I nodded and said, "I think so. Jacob did look a little out of it as he walked away, so maybe it's not totally lost, but the imprint did help. I just hope that I can still count on them to look after Charlie once we leave for good. And since Aro's little tantrum forced me to break my promise to Charlie, I'm telling him everything when I call him tomorrow. He needs to know. Jacob's dad Billy will help with all of that. No matter what the Tribe or Pack thought of the Cullens, Billy was always willing to help Carlisle."

Turning to face him better, I asked, "So what do you want to do about us? I mean..." Eleazar took pity on me and said, "I expect nothing at the moment Isabella. Right now, I think we just need time to get to know each other better. Though I should let you know something right now in light of Aro's decision to keep all of us apart for the next ten years." "What is it?" "The separation of our families will be for ten years, as Aro ordered. Our bond however, is permanent. It can never be broken again. Not even Chelsea could manage it for a second time."

"What do you mean?" "Chelsea's gift is normally used to change a vampire's loyalty. Never has she been used to mess with mating bonds. Once she does however, it's for good. Since she severed so many and rebonded us to others, we cannot be touched again. Every pair that was rebonded out there on the field can never be broken up again." Slowly nodding my head, I processed what I had just been told. So Edward and I were over for good. Well, at least Eleazar's information would help me explain thing to Renesmee better when she was ready to talk.

I still had one awkward and embarrassing question to ask him. Still, I needed to know. Sitting up and not facing him, I quietly asked, "What about sex?" I ducked my head, thanking whatever higher power out there that I no longer had the ability to blush. Eleazar was silent, but I felt him move off the bed and kneel in front of me. He lifted my head, making my eyes meet his before saying, "Not until we are both ready Isabella. I would like for you to share my bed, but I want to take things slowly. Understand?"

I nodded and said, "So we just 'sleep' in the same bed?" He laughed and said, "Exactly. I figured we could talk and get to know each other while Renesmee sleeps." I nodded and was about to ask him something when Renesmee said, "Mommy, come tuck me in." I giggled, relishing the sound of her childlike voice. Thanks to Nahuel's information, I knew I wouldn't enjoy her being a child for long. I went to leave the room when Eleazar said, "I'll shower while you're with her and talk to Alistair a bit. I have a few things to go over with him since he is joining our family." I nodded and left the room. Just as I closed the door, I saw Eleazar strip off the short he was wearing, revealing a rather fit body.

Shaking my head, I went to Renesmee's room, finding her bathed and dressed for bed. She cuddled a fluffy black teddy bear, a gift from Emmett, close to her body. I tucked her in and then hesitantly asked, "Do you want to talk about what happened today sweetie?" She shook her head and said, "Not really Momma. I know that Dad didn't want us, but why did Jake leave and why do we have to leave Forks?" "Well, Jake really didn't have a choice honey, that lady with the Volturi made him. As for us leaving, it was an order baby girl, but it won't be for long." "What about Papa? It's not fair to leave him."

Kissing her head I said, "I know it's not baby, but we really don't have a choice. I'm calling him tomorrow and after I tell him everything, you can talk to him for as long as you like. Okay honey?" She nodded and while I knew it wasn't what she really wanted, it was the best I could do for the time being. I kissed her head again and said, "Get some sleep baby girl. We'll figure out more tomorrow." She nodded, closed her eyes and a few minutes later, was fast asleep.

Keeping the lamp on at low, I turned off the main light and closed her door. Alistair came out of his room and asked, "Can I sit and watch over her?" I nodded and said, "Only for a little while though. Even though we don't sleep, you still need to relax and rest somehow." He nodded and quietly slipped inside. I went back to mine and Eleazar's room and got my stuff to take a shower.

Turning the hot water on to the temperature I now liked, I stripped off the tight clothing I had worn to the confrontation and jumped in. I quickly washed my hair and body before sinking down to the shower floor and letting the water flow over me. I needed to, despite having a vampire brain, process everything that had happened today. To my surprise, I wasn't as upset about losing Edward as I thought I was. Remembering how I had been the last time he had walked away from me made me question myself. It had been so easy for him to walk away them, so why not now? As I had told Eleazar, Edward and I had been hesitant and slightly cold around each other since I had decided to go ahead with my pregnancy.

That brought my thoughts to how our bond severed and Tanya. Edward had spent most of his time with her or Carlisle once we had gotten them to join us. I could probably count on one hand how many times I had been with Edward in the same room during our preparations. Then I thought about the moment our bond had been shattered. The pain in my chest had been excruciating until, I now realized, Chelsea had bonded me with Eleazar. Edward's reaction had been quite different and that made me curious. Had he been unfaithful and was that why he had accepted our destroyed bond so easily?

Turning off the water, I dried off and put on some black boyshort underwear, a tank top and some plaid pajama shorts before gathering up my dirty clothes and going into the bedroom. Eleazar was in bed and from what I could tell, was wearing only a pair of pajama pants. He looked up and when he saw me he said, "Isabella, you look beautiful and adorable at the same time. How is that possible?" I giggled, shrugged and then said, "Eleazar, can I ask you something?" He nodded and said, "Of course Bella, you can ask me anything."

Leaning against the dresser, I asked, "Is it possible for vampires to be unfaithful to their mates?" He looked surprised at my question, but answered, "No, it's not possible Isabella. Infidelity goes against every mating instinct we have." His answer had answered all of my questions but one. I picked up my cell and called Edward, hoping he'd pick up. He did and we talked...and yelled. At first, he was insulted that I would even think of accusing him of cheating, but then Tanya, who had more sense than he did, took the phone and told me the truth. Shortly after arriving, they had realized they were mates, but were hesitant to tell everyone because of the Volturi, Renesmee and myself.

I sort of understood where they were coming from. If we hadn't looked united, the Volturi would have easily destroyed us. She did tell me that while they had accepted their bond, nothing sexual had happened until after the Volturi had destroyed our bond. She may be a succubus, but she respected the bonds of marriage and wouldn't do anything with Edward until after we were separated. I thanked her for her honesty and hung up. Dropping the phone on the dresser, I sat on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands.

A few seconds later, a strong pair of hands massaging my shoulders got me to look up from the floor. Eleazar was doing an amazing job of getting me to relax, so when he asked, "Did talking to them ease your mind?", I lazily answered, "Yeah it did. It explained a lot actually." He kissed my still wet hair and said, "I hope that I can make you happy Isabella. You and Renesmee both." I turned to face him, which positioned us even closer than earlier and said, "Eleazar, I have no doubt that you will. To be honest, being here with you feels so much more right than it did with Edward."

He smiled and said, "I feel the same. I still want to get to know you better before we..." "Fuck like bunny rabbits?" He looked shocked for a few seconds before he laughed and said, "Indeed. Bella, I have a feeling that you will open up my life to a whole new world. Same goes for the precious little girl in the other room." I laughed and agreed with him. As I watched him get more comfortable on the bed, a strange idea popped into my head. What would it be like to kiss the man I was now mated to?

Okay, so I wasn't completely blind. Eleazar was a very good looking man. He looked to have been turned in his early 30's, so he had been turned at the prime of his life. He was built, but not like Emmett. He was built like Jasper to be honest. Eleazar was very handsome and I wasn't going to pretend that he wasn't affecting me. Especially since I had been a virgin only six months ago and have had sex a grand total of 4 times since marrying Edward. So yeah, I was going to stare.

I asked, "Eleazar?" He looked up and said, "Yes, Isabella?" Yeah, usually I hated when people called me Isabella, but not Eleazar. When he called me Isabella, it made my body feel on fire. Seeing Eleazar staring at me expectantly woke me from my musings, but also allowed that lovely gift of word vomit I had to make an appearance. I blurted out, "Can I kiss you?" As the last syllable left my mouth, I slapped my hands over it, shocked at my own boldness.

When Eleazar remained silent after ten minutes, I believed that I had gone too far too soon. Shaking my head, I said, "Ignore me, I spew out random shit all the time. I'm going to go check on Renesmee." I went to the bedroom door and was about to open it when Eleazar came up behind me, shut the door and put his arms against it, essentially 'pinning' me to the door. He asked, "Do you want me to kiss you Isabella?"

I looked into the deep amber eyes that matched my own and I could see something swimming in their depths. Hope? Desire? It was so hard to tell and I was afraid to ask. Eleazar dragged me out of my rambling mind by tugging my hair a little, which made my head fall back against the door. He leaned closer and said, " Isabella Camargo, I asked you a question. Do you want me to kiss you?"

Biting my lip, a habit that had carried over from my human life, I nodded. Eleazar swiftly covered my mouth with his own in a hard, passionate kiss. As he kissed me, his hands snuck down to my ass and then lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me back to the bed. He dropped me onto it before climbing on top of me and reclaiming my mouth. My legs, which were on wrapped around him, were being slowly and gently caressed as he claimed my mouth over and over again.

While I was enjoying the make out session we were having, it was a little overwhelming. Not even Edward had been this passionate, before or after my change. Eleazar seemed to come to the same conclusion, because he gently broke the kiss and asked, "Are you okay Isabella?" I laughed a little and said, "I'm perfectly fine. Fantastic actually. Did anyone ever tell you that you're an amazing kisser?" Eleazar chuckled, laid down next to me and said, "No, I don't believe I've ever heard that kind of praise before. Have you Isabella?"

Shaking my head as I cuddled next to him, I said, "Not really. Before Edward turned me, actually before we got married, he kept things pretty chaste. Kisses were pretty much simple and passionless. He kept saying that it was too dangerous for us to attempt anything more while I was human." "Yet you were able to consummate your marriage?" Rolling my eyes I said, "Yeah, but not without a few problems afterwards. I got a few small bruises from the first time and he refused to touch me again until after I was turned, which kind of went against our original agreement."

Eleazar asked, "Agreement?" Sighing, I said, "Edward never wanted to turn me. I had originally accepted Carlisle's offer to do it after the Volturi forced Edward to agree to my change. After that, he agreed to do, but only if I married him first. I had my issues with marriage, thanks to my parent's divorce early on in their marriage, so I said no. He kept on asking though. Also, I really wasn't that concerned with sex. Edward had told me that it wouldn't be possible until after I was turned anyway. It was after Jasper told his account of what my first year as a newborn would be, that my ideas for the future changed. I realized that I wanted Edward to make love to me before I was turned. I wanted that experience before my mind and body weren't really my own."

After a pause, I continued, "So he and I came to an agreement somewhat. I would marry him, let him buy me a car, and possibly pay for school if I chose to go before being turned. In exchange, he would at least attempt to be intimate with me before turning me. I think I got the short end of the stick with that deal."

Eleazar said, "Indeed you did. Despite the fact that he had issues with your blood, it wouldn't have stopped him from making love to you as a human. Bruises happen, no matter if human or vampire. Isabella, his hesitancy to touch you or even make love to you actually proves that you were not true mates." At the look of confusion on my face, he explained everything behind mating bonds. He actually told me a lot more than Carlisle ever had. Now I knew that Edward and I were never meant to be together, at least not for eternity. Maybe we were just supposed to be together long enough to bring Renesmee into the world.

Eleazar and I spent the rest of the night talking, making out and checking on Renesmee every so often. We didn't push past kissing, knowing that we weren't ready to make love, but we were on our way there. We just needed a little more time. Around four in the morning, I got a text from Carlisle telling me that our new legal and financial paperwork was on its way. Funds that he had put aside for me the first time I had been brought into their lives were safely tucked away and gaining interest. A few properties had also been transferred over to myself and Eleazar, giving us a few new places to go if we didn't want to go to Alaska.

He also texted that he had talked to Billy about the treaty. Thankfully, the treaty would remain intact, allowing the Cullens to return when the time was right. Also, the Pack was still on our side, Chelsea's attempt to destroy our alliance having failed. Her destruction of the the imprint between Jacob and Renesmee still held, but his behavior afterwards was explained. An imprint had never been broken before, so Jacob's head had been messed with. We were still friends and would remain so for quite some time. His last message was that Charlie had returned from his trip, but was still in the dark and needed to be told.

I texted back that I would be calling Charlie later and telling him everything. I desired to tell Charlie face to face, but didn't want to risk leading the Volturi that had stayed behind right to him and end up getting him killed or turned. After that, I curled up next to Eleazar and closed my eyes, wishing I could sleep. Eleazar kept me calm and relaxed, simply by stroking my hair and holding me close to him.

Could I actually be falling for him this soon? I wasn't sure, but I knew that we had something to start with and that was enough for me right now. We could figure everything else out later...


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: So it this is the newest chapter for Eternity with a Stranger. A few of my reviewers asked the question "Where's Carmen?" I figured I'd answer in this chapter. Also a question I will answer is how Charlie will remain safe after being told everything about vampires and shifters. In this story Bella's shield will advance to the point where she can protect other people's minds as well as her own.**

**Chapter 3: Charlie is told/Departing from Forks**

The dawn broke with clouds and rain, so typical Washington weather. Eleazar and I had spent the night talking and while we had discussed everything about myself and Edward, we had not spoken of his own mate Carmen. I was afraid of bringing up the woman he had spent decades with, but she needed to be addressed if we were to have any type of future. Our new closeness helped relieve some of that fear but I knew she still needs to be talked about. I didn't want Renesmee to hear our talks so I decided to order her breakfast while Eleazar and I talked. We dressed in silence, but I could sense that something was bothering him.

I quickly left the room and went Renesmee's, and found Alistair still sitting at her bedside but seemingly asleep. I gently woke her and asked her what she wanted to eat. Renesmee said, "French toast and orange juice please Mama." I nodded and let her get dressed and went to the phone by the door to order her breakfast. As I spoke with room service I saw Eleazar stepped out onto the balcony's cell phone at his ear. As I watched he seemed to be having a heart-to-heart with whoever was on the phone. Then I saw him say the word Carmen. I was surprised that I couldn't hear them talk, but I had a feeling that this was a hotel that was 'friendly' to vampires. I was about to turn away, to let Eleazar speak to his ex-wife in private, when I saw him say, "I love you too."

He was still in love with her? I knew that our bonding wasn't exactly normal, but I didn't know that he wasn't willing to give it a shot. I guess I had read things wrong the night before. I pushed my pain aside as there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find not only room service, but also young man holding a series of envelopes. I let the room service in, and then signed my name to the delivery slip before taking the envelopes and shutting the door. I watch Renesmee dig into her food with Alistair sitting right next to her. I open the first envelope to find new identification for Renesmee and myself under the names Isabella Camargo and Renesmee Camargo. Alistair also had new documents which gave him the last name of Whitlock. He smiled at the last name as did I, knowing that our little pixie friend had given him the family he'd always wanted. A second envelope yielded the deeds to other properties both in my name, but also in Renesmee's.

The third envelope yielded financial information in my name. Carlisle apparently wanted to make sure that Renesmee and I were taken care of no matter what. The fourth and final envelope yielded four things. One was a marriage license in Eleazar's and my name. So not only were he and I mated, we were also legally married. Two sets of divorce papers were also in the envelope, each with their respective signatures. Last but not least, there were adoption papers listing Eleazar as her adoptive father. I guess this was to ensure that we would have no issues with police wherever we went. At the moment I didn't see the point in the marriage license, seeing as Eleazar apparently was not willing to give our "marriage" a chance. But paperwork was paperwork and it was necessary. I stuffed all the papers into Renesmee's backpack and put it out of my mind for the time being.

Eleazar finished his phone call and came inside. Still hurting from the apparent fact that he was giving up on us, I gave him the cold shoulder. Renesmee finished her breakfast and went to tidy up. Alistair also left the room to pack his own belongings. I put the tray outside and then got my phone to call Charlie. Not wanting to be in the same room as my so-called mate, I went out onto the balcony and dialed Charlie's home phone. It rang a few times before I heard him say, "Hello?" It's it a few minutes to reply but I did, "Hi Dad." "Bella! Where are you?" "I'm at a hotel. Dad, we have to talk." "Bella, what's going on?"

"Dad I hate to say this, but I'm going to have to break my promise. All of us have left Forks and we're not coming back for a while." "Bella, you told me you were never leaving." "I know Dad, but I don't have a choice. None of us do." "What you mean?" "Do you remember when I told you that whatever you needed to know was on a need to know basis? I promised to stay based on that knowledge, but since I'm being forced to break my promise I'm going to tell you everything now." "So tell me." So I did. I told them everything. I told him about the Cullens, the pack and even the Volturi. I told him the truth about Renesmee and what I've done to bring her into the world. I told him how one vampire's mistake has led to a final confrontation with the Volturi and what our punishment was. I assured them that our separation was only for 10 years, and also told him how Edward and I were no longer together. He did ask how I was dealing with my divorce, but all I could tell him was I was dealing with it. Renesmee was waiting patiently to talk to them so I say goodbye for the time being and handed her the phone.

Renesmee started talking a mile a minute as soon as the phone touched her hand. She ended up being the one to tell them about the imprint being broken and who her new mate was. I realize then that out of everything Aro could have done to us, this was the worst. Separating Renesmee from her grandfather at such a young age was going to ruin us all. Charlie had barely begun to know her and now he was going to be separated from her for 10 years. By the time we returned she would be a grown woman. I saw Eleazar looking at me funny, and not really wanting to talk I left the room and went into our bedroom to start packing. Unfortunately, he followed me. After hearing the heartbreak in my father's voice at the loss of both myself and Renesmee, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with his rejection. So I ignored him as I opened drawers and put clothing in suitcases. If he was really still in love with Carmen, I didn't see how we would work. Frankly I wasn't going to sit by and watch as another man left my life.

Eleazar seemed to sense that I was angry for some reason, but was willing to wait it out and see what would happen. Finally he seemed to have enough of my silence and asked, "Isabella, what's wrong?" I shrugged and said, "Nothing is wrong Eleazar. I have to pack." He growled a little, walked over to me and took the suitcase at my hands. Putting his hands on my shoulders, he asked again, "Isabella, what is wrong?" Giving into the small amount of pain I felt I said, "Do you still love her?" "Love who?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't act stupid Eleazar. I may not have heard you say it, but I saw you tell Carmen that you still love her." He was silent for a few moments, which led me to believe that my suspicions were correct. I push his hands off my shoulders and went to resume packing, but Eleazar stopped me and said, "It's not what you think Isabella, please let me explain."

I reluctantly nodded and he continued, "I did say that to Carmen, but it does not mean what you think. I'm going to tell you something Isabella that I've never told anyone, not even Carlisle. Carmen and I were never really mates. We were more along the lines of companions. She and I met in Volterra and we became friends. Aro had tired of her and was going to execute her when I intervened. Marcus knew that we weren't mates, but he convinced Aro and Caius otherwise. With his gift it was easy to do. So I took her with me and we were the best of friends. It wasn't until later down the line that I realized that being friends was all we would be to each other. She had been on the human diet for many years and resented me for making her change. The Denali sisters made it easier, but she's been cold to me ever since." "But do you love her Eleazar? I need to know this before...before anything happens between us." "In a way I do, but not as a lover. She's been a friend to me for many years and a wonderful companion. Bella, I love her as a friend and that's the honest truth."

I was stunned. I had assumed the worst and it was the complete opposite. I asked, "So what was her fate?" "Well so far, she hasn't been mated to anyone else. For now she staying with Kate and Garrett. As an unmated female, she will be allowed to remain with part of our family. Other than that I don't know, nor do I care." The way he spoke of her made me think that something else had happened between them. I asked, "Eleazar, have you been celibate this whole time?" He ducked his head, but nodded all the same. I felt really bad for assuming the worst about him. I walked closer to him, took his hand in mine and said, "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed anything, please forgive me?" He smiled and said, "Of course you are forgiven Isabella. I cannot blame you for assuming the worst. Just promise to talk to me next time okay?" I nodded and then asked, "So where do we go from here?"

He shrugged and said, "It depends, where do you want to go?" Taking the deeds out of Renesmee's backpack, Eleazar and I looked over the properties. Both were an ideal locations for our kind, but only one had me really interested. It was isolated, but had a great school system for Renesmee should we decide to put her in public school. I wanted her to have the same opportunities, so this was actually a great choice. Not to mention, when it was time for her and Alistair to really be a couple, no one would notice. I pointed out to Eleazar the property I had chosen and he nodded agreeing with me. He and I finished packing and then headed out into the main room of the suite, finding Renesmee and Alistair already packed and waiting as well. I noticed that Renesmee's eyes were red and swollen, knowing immediately that she had been crying at the loss of Charlie. I didn't blame her, since I was already missing him myself.

Collecting all of our luggage, we made our way down to the lobby to find a car waiting for us. A bellboy handed me a note and I recognize the handwriting as Alice's. Alice had apparently bought the car on a vision, and she seemed to have gotten my taste and Eleazar's right in one. The vehicle in question was a 2013 Dodge Charger in a solid black that had plenty of room for Eleazar, Renesmee, Alistair and myself. We quickly stowed the luggage in the trunk and got in. Eleazar put the address of the property into the GPS and soon we were off.

The drive was long and frankly, kind of boring. Luckily we were easily entertained by Renesmee trying to get Alistair to play games. The man was decades old, so the games she wanted a play seemed very silly in his eyes. But soon enough he was playing along with her as if he'd been doing for years. The property we've chosen was in Maine, just on the outskirts of Portland. According to the documents we received, the house itself was pretty large which meant that if needed would all have our privacy. During the drive I received a call from Jacob, who apologized for his actions after Chelsea used her gift on him. According to him and the rest of the Pack, after Chelsea had rendered her gift they had all felt a little fuzzy in head, like they weren't in control. The coldness in his eyes after she'd torn apart their imprint was not because he hated us, but because he was no longer control of himself or his ability to shift. I accepted his apology and told him that if he wanted to make it up to me and Renesmee, all he had to do was keep an eye on Charlie and call me if anything happened to him.

All during the drive, Eleazar kept his hand in mine. The action reminded me of a day long ago when Alice and Jasper had taken me out of Forks to protect me from James. I had envied their obvious love for each other then, in hopes that I would be the envy of them in the days to come. About three hours into our trip, Renesmee asked us if we could take a break. We stopped at a little bed and breakfast and decided to stop for the night. Since we were posing as a family, it was easy to get the biggest from the place had. Again Renesmee had her own room, as did Alistair even though I knew he would probably never spend any time in it apart from showering. We quickly unpacked and went outside. Renesmee found a cute little park right next to the bed & breakfast and immediately started running around, Alistair chasing her. Eleazar and I sat at one of the bench tables the park provided and watched her play.

Eleazar wrapped his arms around me and said, "She's a good kid Bella and to be honest, I don't see much of Edward in her." I snorted and said, "That's not surprising, considering he never wanted her. So what's the plan from here on out? I mean, how does Alistair fit into our family?" He chuckled and said, "Well, I guess since we will be living somewhat close to town, I guess he'll play our cousin in public. In the privacy of our own home, it really doesn't matter." I nodded and then asked, "So what did you talk to him about the other night?" He shrugged and said, "Just basic rules for how to appear in public with Renesmee. Also, I told him that he has to hunt more often since he's new to our diet. If there's anything else you want to talk to him about, go for it. I just covered the basics as the leader of our coven."

I nodded and said, "I just want to make sure that as she gets older, that he doesn't push her for anything she's not ready for. I know that in a few years she'll be fully grown, but in my mind, she'll be my little girl who should be seven years old, not an adult. When she was Jacob's imprint, I knew that even though she'd age quickly, he wouldn't rush. It's against their nature to do so." "What do you mean?" "When Jacob first told me about imprinting, he explained that when it happened, he would be whatever the imprint needed him to be. Like Quil, he imprinted on Emily's niece and she's two years old. So right now, Quil will be her protector and brother and when she's ready, he'll be her lover. With Alistair, I'm not sure what to expect." Eleazar nodded and said, "Well, he won't hurt her, that goes against our instincts. He might push a little as she gets older, but not in a way that would be dangerous. He'll probably open her mind up to new things and let her decide what she's comfortable with as far as intimacy."

Looking up at him, I asked, "Will you do the same?" He smiled and said, "We'll go at a pace that is comfortable for the both of us Bella. I will say, it will be interesting considering how we were bonded. If anything, we might have to send Renesmee and Alistair somewhere else the first time we make love." "Why?" "When vampires are first mated, it's a frenzy. Both try to dominate the other and the feeling of becoming one with your mate is more intense than the first hunt. I don't think we want our daughter to hear us, do you?" My heart warmed as he referred to her as 'our daughter' and I understood what he was getting at. I nodded and said, "I agree. Either we can send them to a hotel or go to one ourselves." Silence ensued, but a comfortable one as Eleazar and I watched as Renesmee tackled Alistair. We laughed as she declared herself the winner of whatever game they were playing, and kept laughing when Alistair started tickling her in self-defense, causing her to giggle and beg for mercy.

A few minutes later, the four of us went back inside so that Renesmee could eat something. This time, we had to join her, since we were sitting in a room full of humans who would notice if we didn't eat. Luckily, I had come up with a plan after having to eat with Charlie in public shortly after he saw the new me. I knew that human food would taste disgusting, so I had tried to find something that would be easier to 'digest' and luckily came upon tomato soup. It was still gross, but it was easier to deal with than solid food. So when the waitress of the bed & breakfast came to take our order, Renesmee ordered what she wanted, while I ordered 3 bowls of their tomato soup for us. We wouldn't need to eat much of it, just enough to appease the humans in the room.

Our order didn't take long to make and we quickly ate what we could before ordering Renesmee a small dessert and then going upstairs. Since we were leaving early the next morning, I told Renesmee to take a bath and get into bed. She would be allowed to stay up and watch a little TV, but I wanted her to at least be in bed for the night. Once I was sure that she was tucked in, I took a shower and crawled into bed next to Eleazar. As I cuddled close to him, he asked, "So what do you want to talk about tonight?" I giggled, because it sounded like we were turning bedtime into therapy sessions. Which was true to a point, but to be honest I couldn't wait until our nighttime routine included more intimate activities.

Yes, I was wanting to make love with Eleazar, but his confession that he had been celibate for the majority of his 'relationship' with Carmen, cooled my desires to a point. Not to mention that we were still getting to know each other. I had pushed with one lover, I wasn't going to do the same with the new man in my life and risk rejection or making things uncomfortable between us. So we spent our second night together just talking about random stuff. He asked about my life before I was changed and I asked about everything he had seen in his years as a vampire. The things he had seen only confirmed that my choice to become a vampire was the right one. I wanted to travel and see the world through new eyes.

In the end, Eleazar and I spent some time making out like teenagers before calming down and talking some more. As we talked, I realized that I had been more open with Eleazar than I had ever been with Edward. In the short time we had been together, Eleazar now knew pretty much all of my secrets and fears. He knew almost everything about me. Edward, I now realized, never took the time to really get to know me. Sure, we had talked and he had asked me questions, but he never used his knowledge to better our relationship. Edward had known from day one that I hated expensive gifts and his spending ludicrous amounts of money on me, but he did it anyway. Eleazar had yet to buy me anything, but I had the feeling that he would take my wishes into account.

I wasn't ungrateful for anything the Cullens had done for myself or Renesmee, but I didn't want her to become spoiled rotten due to their gifts. I had already promised myself that she would have as much of a normal, healthy childhood as I could possibly give her.

As I went to 'sleep' next to Eleazar, I wondered what would happen when we reached our destination. Would things get easier? More to the point, would the Volturi leave us all alone now that we had been torn apart by his command? I had seen the look he had given me as he had left the field. He now had a new thing he wanted to possess: me. He had seen the reach of my gift when I had protected Edward from Jane's gift, so I knew that he would be intrigued by that. Maybe that's why he had separated us? Take away the thing keeping us together, family, we'd be at his mercy if he decided to attack when our guard was down? With Alice and Jasper on their own, she'd have too much to watch out for if she wanted to keep an eye on all of us and the Volturi.

I reached for my phone, which beeped just as I touched it. It was a text from Alice, saying that she and Jasper had come to the same conclusion as me and she would be watching the Volturi closely. She also told me that while everyone was separated, we were to keep in contact and that Carlisle had called in a favor with Marcus of all people. Marcus would make sure that none of the guard were sent our way without warning us first. Apparently Marcus, and Caius, had not agreed with Aro's punishment at all. I texted my relief back to her and told her to watch out for herself mostly. If Aro captured her, we were all screwed.

Eleazar spent the rest of the night holding me close and keeping me calm. Aro had torn apart my family once. He would not live to do so again…


End file.
